


He Lied About Death by paperclipbitch(Podfic)

by MissIzzy



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Episode Tag, F/M, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Episode: s03e10 Maveth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-02 23:06:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8686999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissIzzy/pseuds/MissIzzy
Summary: (Original author's summary): She doesn’t say don’t, because May will take every single punch you want to land on her and then a few more that you can’t land because your hands are broken from the strain.
- Grief, and other aphrodisiacs.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [He Lied About Death](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6452437) by [paperclipbitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperclipbitch/pseuds/paperclipbitch). 



**Title:**  He Lied About Death

**Author:**  paperclipbitch

**Reader:** MissIzzy

**Fandom:**  Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.

**Characters:**  Phil Coulson/Melinda May

**Music:** "Darkest Dreaming" by David Sylvian

**Rating:** General Audiences

**Warnings:** No archive warnings apply

**Summary:** She doesn’t say _don’t_ , because May will take every single punch you want to land on her and then a few more that you can’t land because your hands are broken from the strain.

\- Grief, and other aphrodisiacs.

**Length:**  13:47

[Text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6452437)

[Listen here](http://www.jimandellen.org/izzy/He-Lied-About-Death-by-paperclipbitch-read-by-MissIzzy.mp3)


End file.
